Realizing The Difference
by Just For Today
Summary: Kai left, and she was alone again. Why did she hesitate? Drabble Collection, Graire. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my first Fanfic! A collection of drabbles - COMPLETE.  
><em>

_Each chapter is 100 words - no more, no less._

_Disclaimer: For fun, not $~_

•○•○•○•

**Fade**

* * *

><p>She stood on the pier, watching the boat fade away. Kai had left again. And she was alone.<p>

Again.

The blue feather felt heavy in her pocket.

She had rushed to the pier with breakneck speed, and had made it to him just in time – but when he embraced her, for what would be the last time that year, she was suddenly struck silent.

She wanted to shout, "Please stay, please!" but the words never came. Puzzled and frustrated with her behavior, Claire turned away and sluggishly headed home.

He was gone, and she would be alone for another year.

* * *

><p>•○•○•○•<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Each chapter is 100 words - no more, no less._

_Disclaimer: Purely for fun~_

•○•○•○•

**Improvising**

* * *

><p>Claire plopped down on the ground unceremoniously; fall <em>used<em> to be her favorite time of year.

But now it just reminded her of cold, lonely days, waiting for the summer. Her mind drifted to warm days filled with Kai's blazing smile, evenings filled with laughter at the Inn.

Resting her head in her hand, she considered why she still _had_ that feather.

Buying the cursed thing had been spontaneous; Karen had blinked when she saw her pick it up. _"Claire, you're in love?"_

She'd been in a rush, trying to catch the ship, and couldn't recall the answer she'd given.

* * *

><p>•○•○•○•<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Each chapter is 100 words - no more, no less._

_Disclaimer: No Dough~_

•○•○•○•

**Horizons**

* * *

><p>The very next day was the same as the last, except for a new brisk wind; it sent a chill down her spine and made her long for warmth.<p>

Claire's mind drifted to Kai; the very definition of warmth. Cheerful and affectionate, he'd offered his friendship unconditionally.

She paused at a memory.

"_Nobody likes me here."_

"_Have you tried **talking** to anyone?"_

...She'd been content to just have Kai. He was the _only_ person she'd befriended here. Looking up, she realized that the thought of another year without friends was _stifling_.

Maybe it was time to broaden _her_ horizons, too.

* * *

><p>•○•○•○•<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Each chapter is 100 words - no more, no less._

_Disclaimer: For Funsies~_

•○•○•○•

**Eggs  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Befriending the chicken farmer down the road had been rather simple; a spa egg every day had proved to be a great icebreaker.<p>

Soon, she was being invited over for dinners.

And soon, she noticed the way that Karen's eyes would narrow slightly at the sight of her.

Claire wasn't in the business of causing trouble, so one day she pulled Karen aside and showed her how she boiled eggs in the springs, putting emphasis on how they _seemed_ to be Rick's favorite.

Shortly thereafter, Karen would show up every morning for an egg, and she found herself another friend.

* * *

><p>•○•○•○•<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Each chapter is 100 words - no more, no less._

_Disclaimer: Not Mine~_

•○•○•○•

**Another Customer  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She'd met the Doctor once before, when she had collapsed on the beach. Kai had brought her to the Clinic, but that had been the extent of her friendship with him.<p>

One day she saw him in the middle of a field, looking for weeds. She gave him one, and found she liked it when he smiled in return.

Seeing as he was in the business of helping others, she decided she'd help _him_ by bringing him milk every day.

And when she finally noticed the look in Elli's eyes, she knew.

Soon, she would have two early morning customers.

* * *

><p>•○•○•○•<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Each chapter is 100 words - no more, no less._

_Disclaimer: Not it!~_

•○•○•○•

**Aside**

* * *

><p>The young man at the church seemed sweet, but he was SO quiet. It made Claire curious to hear his laugh; so she took it upon herself to talk to him daily and coax him out of his shell.<p>

Soon after, she helped him get a job at the winery.

Then, on a snowy day in winter, he had collapsed. Fear struck her heart, and she rushed to get help. It was then that she saw the expression on Ann's face; it was the same she'd seen recently on Karen's.

Ann would be good for him, so she stepped aside.

* * *

><p>•○•○•○•<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Each chapter is 100 words - no more, no less._

_Disclaimer: No Dice~_

•○•○•○•

**Rude**

* * *

><p>To say her first impression of him was not favorable would be an understatement.<p>

He was loud, angry, and rude!

But when she finally held a conversation with the blacksmith's apprentice, Claire saw a person struggling to get it right, much like she was with her farm. Which she knew was difficult to do when there were naysayers whispering (or shouting) in your ear. So she offered him encouragement, and he had covered his face with his hat and thanked her.

It made her heart skip.

And much too soon, she noticed the way the shy librarian looked at Gray.

* * *

><p>•○•○•○•<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Each chapter is 100 words - no more, no less._

_Disclaimer: Purely for fun~_

•○•○•○•

**Revelation**

* * *

><p>Claire stood in her kitchen, looking at the baked corn recipe she'd scrawled down for Mary.<p>

…But she couldn't bring herself to move. It felt much like the time at the beach, with the feather. With Kai. The uncertainty of what she was doing was stopping her again.

She'd helped the others; why not Mary?

Her heart pounded in her ribcage as she began to realize _why_ she couldn't move; it was then that she heard the knocking at her door, startling her from her thoughts.

When she found Gray standing on her stoop, she felt like she finally _knew_.

* * *

><p>•○•○•○•<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Each chapter is 100 words - no more, no less._

_Disclaimer: ~_

•○•○•○•

**Light**

* * *

><p>Claire looked at the feather, buried in her trunk.<p>

"_Are you in love?"_

Karen had asked her that simple question _seasons_ ago; the answer should have come easily, especially when you're buying a feather.

But it had taken seasons to finally puzzle out what she apparently already knew; that as much as she loved Kai, it wasn't the kind of love you give a feather too.

He made her heart warm.

But he didn't make it pound in anticipation.

Not how Gray did.

When she put that feather in her pocket once more, it didn't feel so heavy this time.

* * *

><p>•○•○•○•<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Each chapter is 100 words - no more, no less._

_Disclaimer: For Fun~_

•○•○•○•

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>There was a time when he'd considered settling down. Once.<p>

He'd considered staying with his best friend Claire. Being so wrapped up in starting her farm, she hadn't made _any_ friends in Mineral Town.

And while he hated to leave her, he had a feeling they weren't quite right for each other in _that_ way. Trying to make something fit that wasn't _meant_ to was a surefire way to end a friendship.

So, he had left.

And now, to see her holding Gray's hand, a smile upon her face, he felt a bittersweet pang.

But..._they _fit_._

He smiled brilliantly.

* * *

><p>•○•○•○•<p>

**A/N:** I love Kai, but I love Gray too-I hope I didn't make Claire seem too wishy-washy. ~_~ lol Thanks for reading!


End file.
